This invention relates to packages for compact discs.
Compact discs are conventionally stored in multiple-part clear plastic cases called Jewel cases. The cases often have a base, a tray inserted in the base with a rosette for gripping the inner opening of a compact disc, and a cover hinged to the base. Jewel cases are expensive and require other packaging materials, such as inserts, covers or boards for carrying graphics. The Jewel cases may be separated from the graphics once they are opened.
Because compact discs have long been popular, replacing tapes and records for audio reproductions, storage equipment for Jewel cases has been largely developed.
Attempts have been made to replace the Jewel cases with less expensive packages made out of combinations of plastic and paperboard.
Needs exist to provide improved plastic and paperboard combined packages for compact discs. The needs are particularly accelerated and emphasized by the current expansion of use of compact discs as read only memories, ROM's, for computers.